


Zoo Date

by naboru



Series: Blast Off/Vortex Advent Calendar [20]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex and Blast Off go to a zoo.</p><p>Blast Off, Vortex, implied Blast Off/Vortex / PG / comedy, fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoo Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



> **Continuity:** G1 (part of ultharkitty’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1)), pre-war  
>  **Warnings:** comedy, fluff  
>  **Characters:** Blast Off, Vortex, implied Blast Off/Vortex  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Vortex had never been aware that Altihex had an exhibition of living organic aliens. They called it a zoo, and to his mind it was a very weird concept.

With his energon treat in hand, he nibbled it now and then as he walked next to Blast Off. The shuttle was reading from a datapad. At the question why he wasn’t looking at the exhibits, Blast Off had answered that he’d encountered enough organics for the rest of his life.

Vortex had to admit that it’d been his idea to go there.

He'd just thought Blast Off had been joking that a place like this really existed. In hindsight, though, he should have known that the shuttle never made jokes.

Vortex glanced at Blast Off. It was still quite surprising that the shuttle had agreed to come. At least later they’d get to spend some time in a bar and an alpha caste hotel. Vortex grinned.

They walked along the metal paths, past cages and glass containers and occasional open areas.

After a while Vortex stopped. He tipped his head to a side to watch two six-legged aliens fighting. Their skin shimmered in a dark blue, and the joints of their first two legs stood out from their shoulders. The spikes on the backs looked weird, as though they were twisted, and the ‘copter imagined them to be painful.

The smaller alien hung over the bigger one, and the first pair of arms clawed at its shoulder. Their energon was blue. If Vortex had been in this position, he’d have thrown himself on the ground and tried to shake the attacker off, using the spikes as weapon.

“They’re stupid,” he commented, earning Blast Off’s attention.

“Excuse me?” the shuttle looked up from his pad.

“There.” Vortex nodded towards the fighting organics. “I’d have shaken the other off by now, especially if I was the bigger one. Why isn’t it doing anything?”

He couldn’t see Blast Off frowning, but it was audible in the voice. “What exactly do you think they’re doing?”

Vortex shrugged. “Fighting?”

“Ah,” the shuttle nodded. “Well, actually,” he began, and it seemed as though he needed to explain something he wasn’t sure how. “They’re mating.”

Vortex knew what mating was. The organics did that to produce the next generation. “Ah, so they’re gonna lay eggs?” It wasn’t how he had imagined that process, but maybe the smaller one had to pull the eggs out from somewhere? The ‘copter shuddered at that image.

“No,” Blast Off answered. “This kind’s offspring grow inside and they give birth to living organics.”

Vortex grimaced. “They do what? Stuff _grows_ inside of them? Frag, that’s disgusting.” It was one thing to know about eggs. It was something hard, and gooey if it broke. It was weird, but Vortex understood it – kind of. Same with plants. But he’d never known that there were so many types of reproduction.

He supposed it was logical that organics didn’t just pop up from nowhere like plants did. But letting them _grow_ inside? How did that even work?

“Where the slag do they store them?” Vortex asked, but wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“This kind does it in its backs.”

Vortex’ rotors gave a twitch. “Urgh…” He put his energon treat away, and glanced up to Blast Off. “Can we leave now? I think I need a drink.”

Blast Off huffed. It sounded way too amused. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
